Lonliness
by lynxzpanther
Summary: Miharu is lonely without Yoite... without even knowing who he is lonely for. Just a little bit from inside his head as he tries to guess at what to do about it. Spoilers for basically the whole manga series, or at least the last ten chapters or so.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for this series, and particularly for these two. I'm not sure if it's any good, but this idea has been in my head for days, so I decided to write it down. Once it was written I decided that I might as well put it up and just check the reviews to see if it was an epic fail or not. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this series. I only wish. :)**

Miharu stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, knowing that he should be asleep. He didn't care, though. It felt wrong to be here; wrong to be alone, just like it always did.

He punched his pillow angrily. Who was _that person? _Why had he been stupid enough to erase him? Why couldn't he have just succeeded completely, taking _that person_ out of their hearts altogether?

He wondered if Yukimi ever felt this way. He would have doubted it if he didn't have the memory of the first time he'd seen Yukimi after erasing _that person's _existence. Because of that day, he knew that Yukimi must feel the same way he did.

Miharu knew that he didn't want to use the Shinrabanshou. He had used it once and caused all of this trouble; using it again would be wrong.

But… why couldn't he just use it to bring back the person he had erased? If that person was back in their memories, maybe this would all be different. Miharu wouldn't have that feeling that no matter where he went, something was missing.

He stared out his window at the moon. It was full and shining, but the stars were sparkling just as brightly. As always, he didn't know _why_ this caused him that familiar pain, but he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

He couldn't bring _that person_ back, but he couldn't let go either. _What can I do? _Miharu wondered before falling uneasily asleep.

**So, please review; tell me what you think. The button below really is quite magical to my soul as a writer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, my sequel came! Randomly, too. I was just like, I wonder if I can write a sequel to that? And I did! :D So, lol, R& R I guess! **

**Disclaimer: Yup, don't own it= ~sad face~ Oh well! I love them anyways. **

***

They were ready to take the shinrabansho out of him, to seal it away and destroy it forever. Thobari-sensei had told him it was a risk, but he didn't care. This was worth it.

He _wanted _to destroy this thing that had caused so much pain. He could still feel the regret just as sharply as when he'd first woken- the regret over what he had done with this God-like power.

And yet, the thing that drove him to _destroy _the Shinrabansho also caused him to want to use it. It was wrong. It was selfish. He didn't _want _to want, to need, to use it again, and yet… he did. Miharu _wanted _to use his power to bring back the person he'd erased.

Would it be so wrong? He would only be righting the world, putting things back the way they were meant to be. Ok, so it was wrong. Using the power was wrong, period. There was no question to this fact- they had all felt the effects of it. But he had used it once- what was once more?

The others couldn't see his internal dilemma. They could not possibly understand what it felt like.

Miharu knew it was wrong. That was why he had to get rid of it, now…

_But you don't want that. _Miharu shuddered as it spoke to him.

_Yes, I do, _he said, trying to convince both it and himself. _I do. _

_You don't… _It told him. _Decide. _

_I want…. _But he couldn't finish that. He wanted to completely opposite things.

He wanted to do what was right.

He wanted to set his mistakes right.

He simply didn't want to have to be lonely any longer.

_I want that person back. _

***

**This comes from not reading for a couple weeks, fanfics I read not being updated, and me watching wayyyy too much Vampire Diaries, lol. XD Review, please, if you thought anything at all about any of this? Is this worth developing, or no? I'm curious! Luvs!!!!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**Ok, first off, I'm sorry if it's been forever since I've updated.... I kinda meant to, and then got caught up w/ school.**

**But now, I have indefinitely busted my computer, and so I'm just giving you a notice saying that I am not very sure when I'll be updating now... I can't really type a whole lot. :O My poor baby! I need a new comp now (~sad face~ this one got me thru Jr. High) and I will try to get that soon, but for now I think my baby is more or less only up to letting me read and do schoolwork. :( **

**Anyways, luvs, will try to update ASAP once I get a new comp or my baby is well rested. =] **

**~lynx  
**


End file.
